


Flip Flop

by alissabobissa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: In a perverse way, he hoped that Ms. Prosecuting Attorney Down the Hall would catch him in the act.





	Flip Flop

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008, this fic is set near the end of season three during the Trial of Gaius Baltar.

In a perverse way, he hoped that Ms. Prosecuting Attorney Down the Hall would catch him in the act.

He was too good at taking things from people to get caught now, he knew that, but the thought of her discovering him lifting her flip flop from the bathroom filled him with a sense danger, the same thrill he always got at imagining how he would explain himself to his victims.

And that’s what they were, if he was honest with himself. He liked to think of every defendant, every jury member, every judge, every person in a court room -- or on the street, for that matter -- as a victim in some way. If he had to, he’d just go ahead and make them his victims.

A world full of victims put everyone on the same level, criminals and innocents alike. It made his job easier and a hell of a lot more fun.


End file.
